Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship/Archive/PFMuffinStrike455
Archive of the nomination and voting for PFMuffinStrike455 as administrator. PFMuffinStrike455 (For: 10 | Against: 7) This nomination is over. Please refrain from editing it. Nominated by Mouseinphilly and VanessaFan 1:15 PM US EDT July 30 2012 Is nominated for the need of extra administrators. Nomination accepted *PFMuffinStrike455 Wall 17:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Voting Voting will end on August 14, 2012. Support # I say yea to this nomination because there has been a spike in vandalism and increased use of filthy language on this wiki and its' chatroom. We need some help to literally clean it up. Mouseinphilly (talk) 1:25 PM US EDT July 30 2012. # I also support this nomination. PFMuffin is more active than the other admins and she's really useful. VanessaFan (talk) 17:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) # Yes, yes YES!!! We NEED more admins SO BAD!!! I also agree with what VanessFan said about PFMuffin being very active! I'm so 3008, You so 2000 and late! I got that Boom Boom Boom, that future boom boom boom! (talk) 17:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Buunak Peabody # Of all current active users, Muffy here is probably the best option. She's consistently fighting vandalism and making the wiki great. She hangs out on both wikichat and IRC often, so she's always right there when you need to talk to her. +1 Support Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) #There's no better person than her, she is qualified and has the trust of most of the community, she might be able to do the long needed updates on chat. 05:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) #I am in agreement with all of the above. She has my trust and she is fair in her judgements too.BeowolfFSG 05:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) #I support this nomination as well. She has been very active around here, and a veteran user here like I am. Sometimes she work in the shadows but a very trustworthy user and I believe deserve to be promoted to be a admin here. Patrickau 26 (talk) 15:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) #She has my support. She's not only much more active than any of our current administrators are, but also seems to be very capable of the task with the experience she has. --[[User:Flying Liberty|'Life,']] [[Message_Wall:Flying Liberty|'Liberty,']] and the pursuit of all who threaten them. 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) #I totally support this nomination, she fights vandals, she is trusted by must of us here, she is most of the time active, so I say yes. I'm a genius! For realsies this time! 19:55, August 4, 2012 (UTC) #Phineas and Ferb Wiki is a huge wiki with few administrators. I agree with everybody that support. TheGabriel 00:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # Sorry, I don't think she should be an admin. She is a fair chatmod, but I think she should stay there for now. There are other users who maybe could be an admin, but I still think PFMuffin is still a little new to this. She has a lot of edits I can say that. But not yet admin worthy. My opinion. I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 23:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) # i hate to rain on your parade, but i dont quite think she is admin ready. she fairly recently earned rights as a mod, and is already a rollback, but i dont think adminship is needed. maybe in the future, though. or maybe someone else could be one if the purpose of this nomination is because of more frequent vandalism. sorry. Ilovebartmorethanyou16 (talk) 23:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) # Sorry as well, but after thinking about this, I decided to oppose this nomination. Mostly for the reasons mentioned above. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 04:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) #Ditto the Kin - Bart - Superstar trio. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 04:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) # the Abve. —Terminus04 (talk) 07:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) # I am sorry to say but I don't think that PFMuffin should be an admin.. She isn't ready for it yet!! She is a fair chat mod and all but I am sorry.. I just don't think she is ready for all of the rights that an admin has!! :( Ravensfreak52 (talk) 17:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) # See all reasons above. Sorry. ~ Kwoo4427 Comments # When voting, please take a moment to consider whether this is a reaction to the vandalism that happened to occur in the past two days, or whether it is something that you feel the wiki really needs. If the former, keep in mind that most of the bigger wikis go through periods where there are momentary spikes in vandalism. That's the nature of a vandal: they pick a wiki (maybe at random, maybe because it's about something they don't like), kick over the anthill with vandalism, then watch the ants scurry around trying to clean up the mess. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) # Please also remember that Admin Nominations are not a direct election of an admin, but a building of consensus. It is a discussion of why the person is qualified and how s/he will contribute to furthering the goals of the wiki. In other words, just because a nominee has more "support" votes than "oppose" votes doesn't automatically make him or her an admin. As a rule of thumb, most of those above 80% approval pass. Most of those below 70% fail. The judgment of passing is subject to bureaucratic discretion (and in some cases further discussion). In calculating an nomination's percentage, only numbered Support and Oppose comments are considered. While the comments are ignored for calculating the nomination's percentage, they (and other relevant information) are considered for determining consensus by the closing bureaucrat. —Topher208 {Talk} 05:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Result The result was 10 votes in favor, 7 votes opposed, which is a 59%/41% vote. Though the number of supporting votes was not as high as would make the decision more clear-cut, the work PFMuffinStrike455 has been doing on templates, categorization and files shows that she is willing to dig into the inner workings of a wiki. Part of being an administrator involves maintaining the wiki, not just dealing with the current edits. In addition, she has over 11,000 edits, placing her in the top three editors for the wiki. After a discussion amongst the Administrator Group, Administrative rights are hereby granted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC)